This invention relates to a collapsible building which can be erected from its folded state and then easily manoeuvered onto its final site.
In countries that have experienced some natural disaster or where a high density of population exist, there is often a need for housing which can be cheaply and quickly put in place. Collapsible buildings are well known. They are compact for storage and transport, and are readily installed using local skills and equipment.